Caesar's True Fault
by Triavalon
Summary: Warning: Hints of illegal sexual activity. Caesar's wandering thoughts reveal his deepest flaw, the root of all his quirks. Set from Caesar's stream of consciousness.


Title: Caesar's True Fault

Chapter: 1/1

Show: Generator Rex

Rating: T

Warnings: Suggestions of Illegal Activity and Sex (at the same time)

Date Updated: 8/3/2012

Disclaimer: I do not own whatever show this story is based on. No profit is earned from the making of this story. (Yay Templates!)

Comments: Written from the point of view of Caesar's wandering thoughts, we learn what his true fault always was. Have to admit, I was expecting less evil brother and more 'Why can't I? I don't understand,' when I started the story.

* * *

In a way, Caesar was pleased that his brother wasn't smart. He was proud that is brother was trying to be a hero and not a scientist. There were always problems with scientists, even Caesar himself. Scientists had such powerful minds that little else could fit, to put it in the younger brother's terms. There wasn't really a shortage of neural connections in the brain. Each neuron can send out many axons to attach to other neurons and send electrical impulses and bio-chemical-

There's one. Scientists don't like ignorance in the very core of their being. The foolish masses of the world make scientists withdraw from the rest of the population. The masses walk away too, pushed away from the long speeches and explanations of the scientists. Social skills may be the trademark failure of brilliant minds the world over, but each scientist has an individual loss all their own. Holiday for instance; she couldn't cook. She could clean quite well though, scientists either master the art or fail miserably. Meanwhile, Van Kleiss was controlling and without restraint came off as a dictator. Kleiss had calmed down somewhat during his travels through time, but now he was almost too tame. It was the kind of tameness that made Caesar's hair follicles excite, an insanity and chaos waiting for the perfect moment to awaken and rip everything around it to shreds. Caesar had seen those before, mostly in early experiments on people with nanites. It was terrifying, and yet oddly exhilarating to see it happen and live.

Luckily Caesar didn't have an intense peculiarity like that. He did have a great many issues to struggle with though. Some were biological, his digestive system taking several hours more than a normal human to process food, and then not absorbing the nutritional properties correctly. That was why Caesar had such a taste for salmon pineapple pizza afterall. The food was very high in calories, but it had very few nutrition holes. The salmon provided a lean protein with beneficial oils, the cheese had calcium rich fats, and the pineapple was rich with many vitamins and a large dose of sugars…

Anyways, the biological ones were normally tied to social quirks, too many for the man to count. Caesar had the usual run of them. He often completely forgot about the needs of other people, he talked on interesting matters for hours at a time, and he found himself very stubborn reacting to new environments, like the labs or Providence. He had found his perfect habitat so he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it or try to force him into a room with the lights so bright they glare off the walls and- Being quick to find faults was one of the nice difficulties. His papa always said that optimists built the Titanic and the Hindenburg. Pessimism seemed to carry an air of gloom, but it actually made Caesar more cheerful because he knew the batteries in his tools would not leak or explode. He could do his experiments in peace just as long as he was doing _his_ experiments in _his_ lab with _his_ tools.

Caesar only barely tolerated his little brother, but only because his little Miho was such a useful little experiment all on his own; or at least that was the reasoning Caesar always had to tell himself. He got to monitor what the little boy ate, how he interacted, and when he slept; at least until the little boy became a young man in 15 minutes. After that is was very interesting to investigate his brother's amnesia and its effect on his development. Caesar found it very interesting that his Miho had made it through the ordeal with so little damage to his social interactions and self-image. Caesar was even willing to let the boy in his labs, even though he didn't risk his brother contaminating his restroom. His brother could wait, and then Caesar didn't have to worry about whether the child would 'miss the target.' All it took was a little lie; the boy didn't remember the truth about anything in the labs after all. The scientist almost wished that he could see what would happen if he used the nanites inside of Rex to make him loose his memories again. It would be unethical and illegal though.

Although… Illegal things hadn't stopped him in the past, let alone the unethical. It wasn't just his work at the labs that Caesar had fudged the rules on either. Even as little 2 months ago Caesar had committed a major felony. Yes, he had satisfied his own needs and desires with those two girls, minors. What were their names? Carly and Ana, Claire and Anne, Chris and Alice? It didn't matter to Caesar anymore, so it didn't matter. Everything was his, from the smallest screw on a pair of classes to the largest mysteries of the universe, and he would use everything in his environment as he saw fit.


End file.
